


"Like I could ever leave you..." (2 ond draft)

by WriterM



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterM/pseuds/WriterM
Summary: So I have done so many versions of this story, now it's time for another one and it's keeping with Veronicas charateur on not letting people in.
Relationships: Veronica Mars/Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Arturro and Hector  
“Shit!” Hector suddenly said and Arturro looked his way. “What?” He said at first, but then he saw what Hector had been seeing. “She is back… I can see why though! Looks like she found some comfort!” Arturro said. “Yeah, certainly looks that way! I gotta talk to Weevil!” He said. “Why? I mean this, if anything… will make him finally dropping her. Can you honestly see him take care of her like that?” Arturro said, and Hector didn’t reply out loud, however in his head he could hear himself say:. “I actually can!” Then he said “Come on!” To Arturro and they left. 

Hector and Weevil  
“Yo Weevil!” Hector said and Weevil turned around. “Can we talk?” He asked and Weevil looked around. “Sure, talk!” He said. “In private!” Hector said and Weevil got suspicious, but they went to the small office in the back. “What’s up with you?” Weevil asked as he caught Hector staring at his couch. “Veronica Mars is back again!” He said and Weevils reaction was obvious, even if he tried to hide it. “..And…” Hector felt a bit weird about saying it. “And what? New boyfriend I am guessing… “ Weevil said and now he didn’t even tried to hide any emotions, he and Hector knew each other to well. “Anything happen between the two of you?” Hector asked and it caught Weevil by surprise, but also on edge. “Why would you ask that, and why would it matter?” Weevil asked. “She is… really.. REALLY knocked up!” Hector said and he could see Weevil getting pale. “What?” “You really want me to say that one more time?” Hector asked, and Weevil didn’t so he shook his head. “Just gonna assume she came here to see you before she left!” He said and Weevil nodded. It had been a year after Logans death and she came to him, car was packed and she had said the one thing she rarely said to him, “Thank you” and she had also been in need of feeling something. He had not said no, something she had known he never would. Weevil got up. “Where’d you see her?” He asked. “By their office.” Hector replied and Weevil made a face. “Not a word!” He told Hector, who nodded. He then left. 

Matty, Keith and Weevil  
“This must be a very serious business!” Weevil said as he found a girl with her feet on the desk. “What do you want?” “Perhaps you should have done some more training, I believe the correct question from a receptionist is “How may I help you sir?” Weevil said. “Well, it usually is, but I really don’t see why you would want any help from us!“ Weevil just shook his head “You’re the girl whose dad got killed by the bombs, aren’t you?” He asked. “Yeah! Matty!” She presented herself by. “Great, I assume you know who I am, so I am just gonna go straight to the point! Is Veronica here?” He asked. “Why?” Matty asked. “Oh man… you are just turning into a microcopy of her! Where is she?” Weevil asked. “She’s not actually working right now!” Matty said and Weevil was about to get really irritated. “She’s at my house!” Weevil and Matty looked towards the voice. “Sheriff.” Weevil said. “Eli… I take it you know the way?” He nodded. “Would you look at that, I did get some help from a detective!” He told Matty. “Eli… be careful!” Keith said. “Or don’t go at all! Why would you tell him where she is? You don’t think she has enough to worry about?” Matty asked and Weevil was about to tell her to stop talking, but before he did, Keith actually started talking. “When you are at the house, tread very carefully!” Keith said and Weevil nodded. “Thanks... sheriff!” He said and left.  
“Sheriff? Isn’t that like a lifetime ago?” Matty asked. “Old habits die hard I guess. He has only ever called me sheriff, even if I am not!” Keith said. “Why? Because you had the record of arresting him?” Keith thought about. “Possibly.” Keith said and sent a text. “So you send a gangleader to your pregnant daughter, and then you warn her? You could have just not sent him there!” Matty said. “Really? Would you have wanted him in chair here all day? Because he would have been there, possibly also made a couple of not so nice comments and definitely scaring potential and current customers away!” Keith said. “Right, why would he..” At that moment it dawned on Matty. “Oh my god! Is that his baby?” Matty asked, but got no answer from Keith. 

Weevil and Veronica  
Before Weevil even got a chance to knock, he heard Veronica telling him to come in. “Your dad called you?” Weevil said as he closed the door. Then he turned around. “No, he texted… he does that right now. Old man is trying to cut down on the phone calls…” Veronica said, but Weevil just stood still on the floor. “You need something? Water.. booze.. a chair?” She asked. “Um.. yeah..Your father sent me here, I am guessing that and the size of that stomach kind of means that you are carrying half of my child in there! So what I need is for you to tell me why the hell you didn’t call me!” He said. “I … don’t know!” She said. “Try again, not good enough!” He said. “Ok.. I was trying to deal with it myself… and it turned out to be much harder than I thought!” She said. “Oh..I see! You needed to deal with it.. you needed time, guessing what you didn’t need was help or you know… you didn’t feel like I had the right to know!” He said. “Could you sit down! You are actually making me sea sick by not standing still!” She said. “Yeah sure.. I’m gonna need some sort of calming first though!” He said. “Beer in the fridge!” She said and he went over. “Want something?” He asked. “Um.. no.. for once!” She said and he opened a beer and then sat down on the table close to the couch. “Were you ever going to tell me?” He asked. “Yes, but I kept finding excuses not to. One of which was your reaction.” She said. “Right. You thought I was gonna get mad… like always with you, you judge every situation!” He asked. “No...actually.” She said. “I don’t follow.” “I know you. You would have been there, you would have pissed me of with your protectiveness… and yeah as the months went by, I did think you were going to be mad!” She said. “So you didn’t tell me, because you thought I would be there for you?” He asked. “Honestly? Yes.” Weevil finished his beer. “Why the hell did you leave? And why were you gone for so long?” He asked. “I left because I thought I… could start fresh somewhere. Like when I changed school in college!” She said. “So if you hadn’t been.. well in that state, you wouldn’t have came back?” He asked. “I don’t know. But it was nice to be somewhere no one knew me, when I tried to figure this out!” “Yeah…. well it was not as great being stuck here, without knowing anything about...well.. anything!” He said. “I am sorry.” She said. “For what? Not caring to call me about anything, both babyrealted and not babyrealted or ..actually, what are you sorry about?” “I used you…. I think. Then I found this out… and now I am here and I don’t actually know how to talk to you, since I...well, forced this on you!” She said. “I am not pissed off because of you forcing me into anything, I am pissed because you didn’t call or text me!” “This isn’t something you say in a text, not even something you say on the phone!” She said. “The baby thing… no! But everything else, that you could have said by text or phone!” Veronica got quite. “You’re right.” She then said. “What was that?” He said. “Well, I know I didn’t handle things very good, I know I kind of screwed you over and I know that I made a whole list of mistakes… I am not stupid.. but, you pointing them out doesn’t make them less wrong!” She said. Weevil got up. “If that is my kid...which you actually haven’t said it is yet, you are suppose to have that baby like.. now!” He said and she sat up. “Do you think that I would let you come in here and throw all this in my face, if it wasn’t yours?” She asked. “Interesting, you still haven’t said it, can’t bring yourself to do that? You want me far away?” He asked. “Oh my god! You have got to be kidding, I told my dad… and I had to explain to him that this happening was because of me and not you...so I think I lost a whole lot of good daughter points, and you gained some respect from him! Didn’t tell him the actual making of the baby, but everything around it! But sure… Eli Navarro, I am carrying your child! Feel better?” She asked. “I shouldn’t.. but I do.. What did you tell him?” Weevil asked and went up and got another beer. “The truth. I packed my car, listen to the Logan talking about me to the therapist… got out of town, turned the car around and ended up at your shop. I broke apart, thanked you...which was really really late… cried some more, you comforted me and I kissed you. You pulled away, telling me to stop, that I would regret this when my sanity came back. I kissed you again and you told me I could decide what I wanted, and I did.” She said. “Could you get me.. whatever we have in that fridge that I can drink!” She asked and he found some ice tea and gave it to her. “Yeah, that sums up the first part of the night, the part you could tell a worried dad.” She drank from the ice tea. “So, what’s the plan?” He asked. “What do you mean?” “What do I mean, well are you going to let me be apart of this at all, are you leaving Neptune, are you gonna live with your dad..?” He asked. “Do you want me to stay and do you want to be involved?” She asked. “Great. You turned it back to me… not gonna work.. I actually can’t do anything if you decide differently, I know that from painful experience.” He said. “I'm gonna stay… I am not going to take a child away from her father!” Veronica said, then quickly put her hand against her month. “Opps!” She said. “The queen of keeping secrets, slips up and the same day she also says I am right about something. You should be pregnant more often!”He said. “Yeah I don’t think anyone would agree with me. Leo, the most patient man I’ve ever known even looked beaten towards the end!” She said and again realized that it had been a very long while since they last talked and things other people knew, he had no idea about!”Great, so I am having another babygirl, the mother of that girl is having a relationship with a FBI agent!” Weevil said. “Um.. no! I didn’t coop that well on my own, before I was ready to come back, I lived with him.. only lived with him! And look at me… I am no man magnet these days.. I actually think my grandmother was more mobile in her 80's than I am right now!” Veronica said. “Oh come on… all you need to do is tilt that head of your, maybe a little flip with your hair and he would be yours again!” He said. “So that’s all I have to do you say? I didn’t have to do that with you that night!” She said. “Different story.. the headtilt and the hairflip was a bonus for me, not a necessity.” He said. “You should have called me!” He finished the second beer and got up. “Eli…” He turned around. “You got me to feel again.” She said. “Yeah, great, a lot of good that did me!” Veronica tried to get up. “Are you trying to get up to stop me to go?” He asked. “Well yeah!” She said. “How about asking me to stay?” He said. “No.. that won’t do it. You could say no!” She said. “Really? Have I ever said no to you.. think about that!” She sat back. “Could you please stay?” She then asked. “Yeah.” “And if you are able to forgive me, can you please be around for us?” She asked. “Like I could ever leave you..” Veronica smiled. “You really have made me realized how much of an ass I have been!” She said. “That does actually help me a bit. Again it shouldn’t, but it does!” “And...no!” She then said. “What?” “I am not staying with dad, I am trying to find somewhere to live. A baby, a big dog.. me and him..and I guess Matty is a bit too many!” “Yeah, you better add me to that list as well, not leaving!” He said. “Well, then it’s really a crowd.” She took his hand and he sat down in the couch with her. She put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. 

Keith, Matty, Weevil (Veronica)  
“You do have your own home!” Keith said as he actually tried to plead with Matty to go home. “Oh I am so not going now!” Matty said and pointed to the bike parked outside the house and Keith sighed. They went in and found Weevil by the tv, Keith came in and Matty followed. “You better not use that big month of yours!” Weevil said as soon as he saw Matty, she had already opened her mouth to speak, but actually remained quite… for a few seconds. “Oh my god! She is actually sleeping!” Matty then said and Weevil looked down on Veronica, she now laid in his lap, and she was sleeping soundly. “Want something?” Keith then asked Weevil. “I would like another beer, but then I can’t drive back. So I guess a coke!” Weevil said. “She hasn’t been sleepin much, it’s been a bit of a worry, even got some sleeping pills. I am thinking this was what she was thinking about!” Keith said and Weevil put a blanket over Veronica and then got up. “I actually should go home.” He said and Keith put the coke back in the fridge, although it got taken out again by Matty. “She told you about the appointment tomorrow?” Keith asked. “No.” “It’s at 2!” Weevil nodded. “Good night sheriff… and big mouth. He said and left. 

Keith and Veronica  
“Honey” Keith said and Veronica woke up. “I don’t think the couch is the best way for you to sleep on. Let’s go to your bed!” “Oh god, how long have I been sleeping, and was Weevil here when you came?” She asked. “Yes he was, he didn’t leave you alone!”


	2. 2

Matty, Weevil and Keith (Veronica)  
When Keith came out from Veronicas room he looked out the window and Matty wasn’t sure what he was doing, in fact, she was just about to ask if was going crazy, then he opened the door. “I guess you should come in… she has gone to bed!” He said and Weevil came in. “I could have waited until she left to!” He said and pointed to Matty, but sat down. “She never leaves… so if you want to talk, you should just do it!” Keith said. “All right! We may not be in the same circles, but we live in the same fucking town… you could have found me and told me!” He said and tried to keep his voice down!. “I could have!” Keith just said and Matty was about to interject. “No Matty, he is going to ask you in a rude way to be quiet, and this time I agree with him.” Keith then said and she held her month. “So what? You figured she would just find a place to live somewhere else, perhaps find a clean cut new boyfriend and then you could visit them and meet your grandchild?” Weevil asked. “It wasn’t up to me to tell you! But no, there is no way I would have let her raise a child alone!” Keith said. “Oh, great.. so you were just never going to tell at all? Just parade that girl when she comes and say the father wasn’t in the picture!” “It’s a girl!” Matty said and Weevil and Keith just looked at her. “Sorry.. but I have asked and no one has told me!” Matty said. “It seems to be a lot of information that is chosen not to be shared!” Weevil said. “No.” Keith said and Matty thought he was a bit to calm, she again wondered if he was going crazy. Not everyday a gangleader comes into your house and screams at you!” “I have known you for long sheriff and you have never been a man of few words… so talk!” Weevil said, this time realizing he had spoken to loudly. “Fine, I will! No, I wasn’t going to let her move away from here, raising a child on her own, I kind of know what that is like… and I only had the later years! She needed some space, so she moved in together with Leo, which was good. But I knew she would come back, and I sure as hell know that my daughter would never shut out a parent from his or her child's life!” Keith said. “You still could have told me…you still should have told me!” He said and then just shook his head and left. “So is he gone for real this time?” Matty asked. “Yes, he needed to get that out of his system and this is one of few times I can understand his reaction!” Keith said. “How the hell did it happen anyways? Why would they even hook up?” Matty asked and Keith looked at her, trying to think of a reason to not answer that. “Well, she was lost…” Keith said and Matty wanted him to move on. “..and when you are lost, you go to those who cares about you! And I wasn’t lost, I was drained from all emotions!” Veronica then said and they turned around. “You should go back to bed, honey!” Keith said. “Yeah.” Veronica just said and went into her room again. 

Weevil, Hector and Claudia  
“Where were you?” Claudia asked as Weevil came in and went towards the fridge. He opened a beer and drank almost all of it! “I am guessing you talked?” Hector said. “Yes!” Hector looked towards Claudia trying to figure out how his next question should be put. “And…?” Was all he came up with. “Well, you got it right! Even down to the location!” Weevil said, remembering how Hector had been looking at the couch in his office, then he went for another beer. “What’s going on?” Claudia asked, but she got no answer. “Well, I saw your blonde crush today!” She said and Weevil almost choked on his beer. “Where did you see her?” Hector asked. “I saw her downtown… she is really pregnant!” Claudia said. “No shit!” Hector just said, looking a little lost as to how this was going to end. “Yeah… that she is..” Weevil said and Hector got up. “I’m out!” He just said and left, which was wise in Weevils eyes. “You saw her?” Claudia asked. “Yeah.” He just said and now sat down. “Well, she’s not going to be a problem… that pregnant means not so much work, in her case probably none and then there is a baby… it’s safe to say that she will not be bothering us anymore!!” Claudia said and Weevil couldn’t help but smile. “What? Are you that relieved?” Claudia asked. “She is not going to stay away… in fact she will be even more close than ever!” He said. “Um, no. Remember when Jade was pregnant, how much did she get done?” Claudia asked. “Nothing, she asked me...which I gladly did, since she was carrying my child...have you figured it out yet? Do you realize why Veronica Mars will be around, who’s kid she is having?” Weevil asked and Claudia got up. “Are you kidding me?” She asked, and by the tone you could also tell that she hoped he was kidding. “Nope.” “First of all, how can you be so stupid and do something like that and secondly… why wouldn’t you protect yourself if…?" Weevil got up. “I am sorry, I did something stupid? No no… Something stupid would be to.. I don’t know get involved with a mexican cartel man and tell him things so that he nearly kills someone I…” Weevil stopped himself. “..nearly kills someone… oh wait.. That was you!” He then said. “Alonzo was a dream compared to her!” And Weevil looked at her. “Take me through that thought, because as far as I know she is not working for a cartel, nor is she a killer!” He said. “She does run away from here though! And she will never back down, no matter who she would hurt… unfortunately, I have to point that out to you, because you don’t see it! You are just somehow blinded by her, but she walks all over you and she always will! Wouldn’t surprise me if she took that child away and then married a rich man..” “Stop right there.. just stop!” Weevil said. “What? can’t take the truths?” Claudia said. “Truth? You don’t know her… not at all!” He said. “Oh my god! She is the girl who has accused you of murder, not once but several times and she is the one who, amongst a lot of things, made sure you admitted a crime you didn’t commit..” Claudia said. “”Yeah she is also the one who has proven I wasn’t involved, the one who has worked for free to get me off and someone who knows more of my secrets than anyone else, and she has kept them!” He said. “Oh good! That must mean she loves you!” Claudia left the kitchen and kicked the door closed.


	3. 3

Weevil, Veronica  
“So how are you feeling?” The nurse asked. “Uncomfortable!” Veronica reply, then there was a knock on the door and it opened. “Sorry I am late… ohhh woho!” Weevil said as he realized Veronica was in an gynecologist chair. “Who are you?” The nurse asked. “Well.. sorry.. I’m just gonna stand over here!” He said and stood over by Veronicas head. “I am the father of the baby!” Weevil said and the nurse seemed surprised and looked at Veronica. “Damn.. I forgot to tell you about this, didn’t I?” She said and he nodded. “Sorry..again! I kind of didn’t tell him about.. well anything… so he isn’t really up to speed, except when I accidentally revealed the sex of the baby!” Veronica said. “Well, everything looks good!” The nurse said. “Well, that is great, does that also mean that the baby is about to come… you know soon!” Veronica asked and the nurse smiled. “Well, it’s not uncommon to be late!” She said. “I really don’t care about common or uncommon, I just care about...you having her out! I mean, I can’t sleep, which I have heard won’t get that much better.. but I can hardly move!” Veronica said and the nurse nodded. “Well, there is nothing more than waiting. There are a number of ways that hasn’t been proven to help, but that we recommend!” The nurse said. “Awesome, lay them on me… and you.. you’re better pay attention!” She told Weevil. “Ok, walking!” The nurse said. “Huh? In this condition? The way to my car is a nightmare!” Veronica said. “Okay, spicy food?” She said. “Food… yeah! That I can fix, consider it done! Anything else?” “Well, being active is often the best, so maybe swimming or.. having sex.” The nurse said and Veronica looked up. “What now? And where would I find somebody willing to do that with?” She said “Ok.. turn down the bitchiness, nurse is trying to help you, but she may soon kick you out!” Weevil said. “It’s ok. Trust me, she isn’t even on the top 10 list! But as an answer to your question. Usually there are two people who makes the baby, and not always...but sometimes… those people are together and therefor does have sex!” The nurse said and Veronica got quite. “My god. You got her quite! I am not sure that ever happened.” Weevil said. “Now she may not want to kick you out, but I can!” Veronica said. “I am sure it’s only a matter of days now!” The nurse said and took her gloves of. “Remember to do the breathing exercises, and as soon as you feel anything, go to the hospital!” The nurse said and then took Weevils hand, she left them. “Yeah, so the bitchiness you talked about, kind of see it now!” He said. “Well, I am kind of useless! I can’t… Oh my god, can you give me a hand?” She asked since she had a problem getting up, he hesitated. “Oh for god sake, I don’t care if you see anything, if you don’t help, I will just remain here, and then I can’t get home!” She said. “Right”. Weevil went up and stood between her legs, dragging her up until she was sitting. “See? Useless!” She said. “Yeah, I could agree.. I kind of liked this challenge though!” He said. “Good, your next one could be to give me my clothes!” She said. “For the record, it has never happened once, that I have given clothes back to a woman..taken or ripping them of? Yeah, giving them to go back on? No!” He said. “Weevil.. don’t play with me!” Veronica said and he couldn’t help but smile. He gave her the clothes. “Sorry I didn’t tell you about today, I honestly forgot.” She said. “Yeah, your dad told me, I also may have revealed to Ms Loudmouth that we are having a girl!” He said. “Why did you go back?” She asked. “Needed to say a few words, without your hormones and mood!” He said. “Why? What I did was awful, but my dad had nothing to do with it. I told him not to tell anyone and he just kept my promise!” She said. “Thing is, it’s all good to keep promises, but sometimes they aren’t always meant to be kept… he knew that, you know that!” She stopped. “I know.” She hesitated a bit, but then gave him a hug. “Now I guess I need to go and get some spicy food!” She said. “You could also get naked, I bet I could get that baby right out of you!” He said. “Yeah… like your confidence.. but I gonna go with the food for now.” She said. “Fine, just tell me if you change your mind. Now your keys please!” He said. “Uhm.. are you, the owner of a carshop known for chopping cars, asking me to give up the keys to my car?” She said. “Yeah, and also you should know by now that the cars we would chop, if we did that, is not cars like this one, right?” Veronica thought about it. “I had Hector drop me off, so I need a ride, and no way in hell will I sit in the passenger seat of a car driven by you in that condition!” He said. “A condition you caused!” She said. “Did I… all on my own..I am good” He said. Veronica gave him the keys and sat down in the passenger seat. “You actually doing something I ask… again, maybe you should be pregnant more often!” She smiled. “Well, easy for you to say, you aren’t living with me, you get like this kind of medium amount of my bitchiness!” She said. “About that, still looking for a place?” He asked. “Yeah, but the move itself has to wait until after the birth. That’s my focus now!” Weevil nodded. “One question.. do you want me in there.. you know in the delivery room?” He asked and she turned to him. “Yes I do. I want you there the whole time, if you want to be there.” “Of course I do… and I kind of got a preview today, and that was not planned!” He said. “Well not something you haven’t seen before!” She said. “True, lighting was better now though!” He said and she smiled. “Is that good or bad?” She asked. “Much better.” Weevil looked at her. “Are you blushing?” He asked. “Shut up! It’s the hormones!” She said and then realized they were about to drive by dog beach. “All right, let’s just take that walk! And, it is probably gonna be the slowest walk you have ever done!” She said. “You do realize that I don’t do much walking, right?” She smiled, he parked the car and they got out of the car. “Perhaps this is going to bore her so much, she will come!” Veronica said. “You think she is bored in her warm temporary home where she gets food and everything she needs, without even knowing she needs it?” He asked. “You are not helping!” Veronica said, but then she stopped. “What?” He asked. “The movie.” She said. “What movie…?” “Well, you know me.. curious, nosy.. wanna be prepared?” He nodded. “I watched this movie with you know… a birth!” Weevil looked at her. “Why the hell would you do that? I mean, even if you never done it, you kinda know that it is not pleasant!” He said. “Well.. now I really know… oh god! I need to do that!” She then said and sat down. “There was...oh god..!” She said and then looked up. “Well, great, you are calm.. you don’t have to do it!” She said and he sat down. “No, you’re right. All I have to do, is getting yelled at, run around fixing things that will never be how you wanted them.. I get to rub your back for all the hours, I get to have my hands crushed and then I get to hear the “you have no idea how painful this is”... and last but not least I can not show how tired I will be and I will not have any adrenaline rush or drugs! So yeah, it’s gonna be just awesome for me!” He said and Veronica actually smiled. “To be fair, you don’t have to be in pain…” She said. “True, but I am not going to be in complete comfort either.” Veronica got up. “Okay, I need to get this baby out of me, before I chicken out Spicy food, I need really spicy food!” She said and started to walk towards the car. “She was due yesterday… probably didn’t tell you that either!” She said. “No, but I could figure that out…. have a pretty good memory from the production!” He said. “Are you blushing again?” He asked “No!” She said and went over to the car. They stopped to get spicy food and as he drove her home she has already eaten half of it. “You are an impressive eater!” He said. “Your dad’s gonna be home?” “Yes.” “Does he have his car?” Weevil asked. “I guess.” “Good, I will borrow yours, cause please call...I will be here! And eat that!” He then said as he dropped her of. “No crashing my car!” She said. “I actually think you will get it back in better condition, but who knows.” He said and she went into the house.


	4. 4

Veronica and Weevil  
Veronica started to walk around the house, she went up the stairs and the down again. However, it wasn’t doing anything. She took out her cellphone and dialed Weevils number, then she realized it was 2 in the morning, she almost hanged up, when he answered. “Are you ok?” He asked. “Hm..am I ok? NO! I can’t sleep, I can’t move… I have eaten this stupid spicy food and tried to powerwalk the stairs… which I am way to big for by the way!” She screamed. “Want me to come over?” He asked. “Well YES! You did this to me, so why do you get to sleep!”She said. “Sorry.. hormones!” She then added. “Are you alone?” He asked. “Yes. Dad is away, I told him to go, and Matty isn’t here tonight.” She said. “So you scared everyone away and now you want me there?” He asked. “Well I told him to go, I don’t think she is coming yet anyway, and it was good money! He said I should call if anything happens!” She said. “Right, I am on my way, do you want anything?” He asked. “Yeah… ice cream, a lot of ice cream!” She said. “Just get out, it’s a fuck up world, but you can’t escape it!” She then told her stomach.

“Come in!” Veronica said, sitting in the couch. “This enough ice cream for you?” He asked and got her a spoon. “Now, I really hope you got some coffee here, cause I am thinking that if I fall asleep you will kill me!” He said and started to fix some coffee. “Probably, or I’ll just sit on you, that will wake you up in horror!” She said. “You really shouldn’t say things you think are true, but clearly are not!” Weevil said and put the coffee on. “Um, that’s my whole thing. I read people by throwing out questions!” She said. “Or just accuse them right away, but I was more thinking about the whole sitting on me thing. That wouldn’t be horror for me… you did that some 40 weeks ago and I really didn’t complain!” Weevil poured some coffee in a mug. “Well, that was a bit different, don’t you think?” She asked. “Not really...want me to lay down so that you can sit on me and I’ll prove it!” Veronica started to laugh. “You still have that flirty.. yet somehow really dirty mouth on you from high school, I hope you didn’t manage to get in to many accidents like these!” She said. “Oh, trust me, one conversation about protection with Letty and you got the message!” He said. “Oh yeah, that I can actually see in front of me!” Veronica said. “But yeah, this mouth of mine has always been with me, but you didn’t seem to mind… not in high school and definitely not when this happen!” He said. “Can I?” He asked and pointed to her stomach. “Feel if your child is kicking, of course you can!” Veronica said and he put his hands on her stomach. “So she is active… has she always been?” He asked. “Yeah.” He looked down. “Another question.. and I feel like you won’t be able to go anywhere, but I just gotta ask..” Veronica looked up. “Is that question ever coming then?” “You said nothing happen with Leo, that true?” Veronica nodded. “How about anyone else?” He asked. “Are you asking if I had sex since we had it?” She asked. “Sex.. or you know..something potentially more?” He asked. “Why do you want to know that?” She asked. “Is there a problem with the question… because if you are going to claim it’s too personal, that really isn’t a good argument to make for you now!” “Fine, let’s see what you feel about that when I do it to you. How many have you slept with since that night? And are anyone of them more interesting than the others?” She said and he smiled.”No.” He said. “No as in you won’t answer or no as in there are no one interesting, I am pregnant here Vato, you gotta be clear!” “Clear? Fine. No, haven’t slept with anyone since that night!” He said. “Really?” She asked. “Yes, really. Now you go!”And she actually put the ice cream on the table. “It was really awkward for Leo, me just showing up there. He is a gentlemen, let me stay and waited a few days before he asked me why I came.. and why I kept throwing up… and .. well!” She said. “So when I said all you need to do is use the head tilt and hair flipping and he would be yours, that was true?” Weevil asked. “Yeah..but we got along good as friends, he helped me to get a doctor and were with me on many of the appointments.” Veronica said and saw he tensed up. “But nothing happen...with anyone.. and for now I am thinking it’s pretty safe to say no one will make a move!” She said and was about to take her ice cream pack again when he put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. “Getting a bit dangerous vato!” Veronica said. “Is it?” “Yes, I am a highly emotional even more highly pregnant woman who just today heard that one of the ways of getting this one out of me… is sex… and I am also guessing that the next stage is really brutal after that very graphic movie I should not have seen….and now I am also bladdering!” Weevil smiled and kissed her again. “Really don’t feel attractive right now!” She said. “Fine, your artraction should be towards me, I see lots of attraction coming from you.” She looked at him. “Well… if it gets her out… and you can find a way to make this work in a position where this bump isn’t in the way!” She said. “Yeah many of the ones we used aren’t possibly, but I know a few! And as you wish, sit on me!” He said and she got up in his lap. She kissed his mouth and his neck. He got her shirt of and found she was completely naked underneath. “Really? Gonna say it wasn’t planned this time either?” He asked as he laid her down and kissed her breast. “”I would watch that.. had a bit of leaking!” She said and he just looked up at her. “Gonna ask you the same thing I asked then, last chance to not do this!” He said and she got up quickly, they almost headbutted.”Ok my water just broke!” She said and he got of her. “Sure?””Either that or that was a very weird orgasm!” She said and he found her shirt. “Gonna get you some pants!” He said and rushed into her room, grabbing the first one’s he could found. “Let’s go, I’ll text you dad on the way.”


	5. 5

Veronica and Weevil  
“You gotta breathe!” Weevil said as he drove, not so carefully. “Breath… really? Like those shitty breathing exercises would ever work… oh my god!” She said. “You didn’t go those classes, did you?” He said. “Not the right time to interrogate me!” She said as she tried to do some breathing, that she had gotten from the first part of the video, the one where it still seemed to be a nice thing! “All right! We are here!” He said and parked, really awfully, and got her out of the car. “Can you walk?” He asked. “Actually walking kind of helps!” She said as the went into the hospital. “Water broke like maybe 10 minutes ago!” Weevil said and pointed to Veronica. She was put in a bed and when they were ready to roll her in she grabbed him. “Oh no! You’re coming with me!” She said and he followed. They got her pants of and that’s when Weevil actually let go of her hand. “What the fuck!” Was all he said until Veronica hit him hard on the arm. “What?” She screamed and Weevil just looked at the doctor. “We need to prep her now!” He said and suddenly there was panic. “You are going to get the epidural now Veronica, please turn to your side!” A nurse said, and Veronica made her go around, she turned towards Weevil. “Whatś going on?” She asked and Weevil looked at her. “Ok, I am going to ask something that is really hard for you, but please just trust the doctors… just trust them, ok!” “So somethings wrong?” She asked and he kissed her forehead. “Try just try and relax!” doctor said as she got the epidural. “What is going on?” Weevil asked one of the nurses and tried not to move his mouth by talking. “Do you know when the bleeding started?” The doctor then said, not so discretly. “What bleeding?” Veronica screamed and the doctor realized that she had no idea. She tried to get up to see. “Nope. You don’t move!” Weevil said and almost held her down, but she fought his hands of her. “What’s going on?” She asked the doctor. “It’s going to…” The doctor started. “NO! Don’t give me the “it’s going to be alright”, tell me what’s wrong!” “Have you had any bleeding during the pregnancy?” The doctor asked, looking from Veronica to Weevil who didn’t looked that panicked, even though he was. “Yes...some..But then on my sonograms they said it was okay!” Veronica said. “What are you doing?” Weevil then said as the doctor tickled under her foot. “Do you feel that?” He asked. “What?” She just said. “We need to get her prepped for surgery, now! If you are planning to be there, go and get prepped, follow the nurse!” The doctor said as they put a needle in Veronicas arm. “I can’t feel my legs…”Was all she said, and she slured the words. “Where are you going? Are you leaving me?” She said as she noticed Weevil getting up. “No, I’ll be right there!” He said and followed the nurse. He was trebling. “What the hell is going on?” He asked. “We need to do a cesarean! She is losing blood!” The nurse said and he got protective clothes on. “She’s gonna be awake?” He asked. “Yes, and for you, do not under any circumstances get up. We get people fainting , and we have no time to take care of you. Stay by her side!” The nurse held up the door to the operation room and now it got real. There were machines and a sheet was covering Veronica from her chest and down. He sat down next to her. “I should have checked those bleedings up, I guess!” She said. “Not the biggest focus right now, but yes!” However, he wasn’t sure he could hide the fact that he was really angry.

Veronica and Weevil  
Veronica opened her eyes and found Weevil by her bed, he held a baby. “Oh my god!” She just said and he placed the little girl on her chest. “How are you?” He asked. “Well enough to enjoy this, not well enough to get yelled at about what I didn’t do!” Weevil didn’t buy that. “You could have died! How is bleeding something you didn’t care or worry about?” He asked. “I didn’t say that I wasn’t worried, because I was. But I didn’t want to hear that it was something wrong, just like I didn’t want to go to any classes because I then would have to hear everyone talking about their blessing and I would have been alone!” She said. “Are you fucking kidding me! You were alone because you didn’t tell me!" He got up. “I’m gonna get your dad, and the doctor, but...I need some air.. and some time...oh, and do not even try to get up. You are going to lay there until someone in a white coat tells you that you can get up!” “Weevil.. wait..don’t leave me!” She said. “You scared the shit out of me…!” He said and left.


	6. 6

3 days later  
Cliff MÇormack and Weevil, Veronica  
“Hello there, he is alive!” Weevil opened his eyes and found Cliff McCormack sitting on chair, bars were separating them. “Bad day?” Cliff asked. “Not sure, what time is it...and whatever time it is, I would say it ain’t looking any better!” He said. “Well, I wouldn’t say that. Your bail has been posted, but I figured it would be better to tell you that when you woke up, also I come prepared, this should help you with the headache!” Cliff said and gave him two asprins and some water. “Do you remember anything, and by anything I really mean anything… I was surprised they didn’t send you to the hospital with the amount of alcohol you managed to consume!” Cliff took his phone up. “Sleeping beauty… well actually, sleeping something is awake!” He said and hanged up. “Who paid my bail?” Weevil asked. “The same person who asked me to babysit you until you woke and not file the papers until she had a chance to talk to you… almost like she figured you’d run!” Cliff said. “Sounds like it would have been much less work to just call my sister or Hector!” He said. “Well, if you want, I can call your sister down here, that would be fun..and safe for you since you are behind bars!” Cliff said. “How is she?” He asked…”Well, I mean, how are they?” He then said, correcting himself, but Cliff didn’t get the chance to reply. “Hey Cliff!” Veronica said. “You can file those papers now.. but do it slow… make sure every letter on those papers are written with a nice handwriting!” The baby started to cry and Cliff left the room fast! “Well, she isn’t much for sleeping, even though they said they would sleep alot. She doesn’t!” Veronica sat down on the chair where Cliff had been sitting. “How about eating?” Weevil asked. “She is part of me, she eats a lot!” Veronica said. “I’m sorry!” He then said. “I was scared, pissed off and frankly, it felt like I was only there because you didn’t want to do this alone! “ He said. “That’s not true!” She said. “No? Let’s review what we know, shall we?” He said. “You can do that all you like, and I agree that it kinda looks like you are correct, but it doesn’t make it true! Have you any idea how heartbroken I was when you left, but I did understand you, then you went on a drinking binge for three days and Hector, out of everyone, was the one who made sure you got arrested, because you were being uncontrollable...I was afraid to find you!” She said. “Heartbroken? You wanna talk about heartbreak? I got plenty of that...plenty… it goes back 15 years!” He said and she was quiet. "No, I figured you didn't want to have that discussion." He said. "15 years ago? No! You and your dirty month was not on my radar... and do not dare to bring up the rich white boys, which is what you always throw in my face.. but today, I can have that discussion. Do you know why I came to you... why I didn't pick Leo for example?" She asked. "I threw that in your face because it is true, not to be mean... don't you get that!" He said, now almost screaming and his head started to hurt. Cliff came in. "This is going to take a little more time! Here, she is a sweetie!" Veronica said and gave the baby to Cliff, who dropped his papers on the ground. "This could also be a discussion to have somewhere else!" He said. "Really? You are going to mess with me now?" Veronica asked and Cliff backed out, holding the baby. "What is it you want me to get? Because through all these years you could have spoken up! You didn't! Now, why do you think I came to you?" She asked. "Because I wouldn't say no... I have never said no, and I will never say no... you know that!" "You're right I do. I also know that you always had my back, that even though I annoyed the hell out of you, accused you of horrible things, you still never hurt me, never so much more than screaming at me. I knew that I could walk every inch of this town and if something would ever happen to me... you would do something about it. All the times the PCH has done things to me, you haven't been involved. You didn't know they shot a hole in Logans car, you didn't know JD had mugged me... you even threatened your own sister to keep me safe! I need safe, and I didn't plan on actually feel anything again that night with you. But I did!" Veronica got quiet. "You felt something?" He asked. "Yes...!" She said. "Ready to get out now?" Veronica asked and he nodded. She opened up the door and let an officer and Cliff, who looked completely freaked out with the baby in, Veronica took the baby back and Cliff looked relieved. “Do you want me to drop you off at your house or do you want to come to ours… it’s mostly boxes right now… but..you know it’s ours!” She asked “What does ours mean?” He asked. “Depends, could mean me and her or me, her and you!” The officer unlocked the cell and he got to hold his daughter. “Then I guess we have boxes to unpack!” He said and she kissed him on the mouth.


	7. 7

9 months earlier  
“I am heading out!” Hector said and Weevil just waved at him from his couch where they had been sharing several beers. Then he heard a noise and got up. “What the fuck, Hector? If you can’t walk straight, you shouldn’t driv…”Weevil stopped and found Veronica there. “He is fine, looked steady enough to me!” She said. “Why are you here?” He asked. “Got anymore beer?” She asked. “Yeah.. “ He said. “Can I go inside or do you have things you need to hide from me beforehand?” She asked and he looked at her, trying to look annoyed, but then reality struck. “Just walk straight ahead, no wandering eyes!” He said. “Right!” She said and walked all the way into his office and looked around. “Get your small pretty ass down in the couch!” He said and got two beers. “So, new business ventures?” She asked. “No, nothing big actually.” She opened her beer. “Sounds good… for me.. maybe not for you!” She said. “Why are you here Veronica?” He asked and she looked up, she drank from the beer. “ I pretended that I was moving in with dad because he needed me...but he doesn’t need me. I needed him!..And also, I am sorry that it has taken me so long, but thank you..for saving me and dad’s life. Without you…” Veronica suddenly broke apart. Weevil got up and sat next to her. “V, it’s ok! It’s fine!” He said. “No..it’s not fine! I am here..I am alive..yet Logan is dead. I feel so guilty for being alive… I am in so much pain and I can’t fix it!” She said. “I know! I know and it hurts like hell, but you should not feel guilty for being alive, you want me to feel like I went up to that cabin in vain?” She buried her face in his chest and cried for a bit more. Then she took a deep breath. “No. You saved my dad!” She said. “I saved your dad because he was with you!” She sat up better. “Why?” She asked. “Why? You think I gonna let something happened to you if I can help it? I mean I really wish you weren't hurting… but I would never let something happen to you if I can help it!” Veronica drank some more of her beer. “Your car is packed!” He said. “Yes it is! I need to get away…” He nodded. “Where are you…?” Veronica cut him of by kissing him. He kissed her back but broke out. “Wait… what are you doing?” “Look at me.. I am a wreck… I need to feel..something again!” She said. “I’ll just drive you home, and tomorrow you are gonna wake up with your sanity back!” He said, but didn’t move. “No.” She said and kissed him again. “Last time to say stop…” He said. “I am not saying it!” She said and climbed up in his lap.


	8. 8

A day before Weevils arrest  
There was a knock on the door and Veronica sat in the couch and fed the baby. “It’s open!” She said and the door opened. “Oh fuck! What the hell!” Hector screamed and turned around. “Hey Hector!” She said. “I am not turning around, nor am I telling you why I am here until you are dressed!” He said “Let’s compromise, because if she doesn’t get her food, we won’t be able to speak!” She said and covered herself up. “Okay. I really don’t get the thing though, this is how babies eat!” Veronica said and he finally turned around. “Perhaps, but I have learned that if it ain’t your womans boobies, you don’t look!” “How noble. I guess this is about Weevil?” She said. “Yeah, and that little tiny kid you have following him, please call her off, she is going to get so many enemies!” He said. “Well it’s probably better than asking my dad or if I do it! She told me he is… in a bad state!” Veronica said. “That doesn’t sound right. He is fucked up, but I have taken care of it now!” Hector said. “Um, when I PCH er says those words it makes me go cold, so what did you do?” She asked. “I called the cops!..Well I dragged him to dog beach this morning and called the cops. I thought they were taking him to the hospital, but they took him to the drunk tank, he’s gonna need a few hours, possibly a day! And do not send the kid to watch him!” Hector said. “Thank you.” She said and Hector just nodded. “How is she doing?” He then asked and it was a bit odd, they had never spoken like this before. “Turns out, she is a bit of a bitch, and she is stubborn and doesn’t like to sleep!” Veronica said. “Really? I wonder why!..Remember, no kid there when he wakes up!” Hector then said. “How about a not so great, yet a lawyer?” “Normally, not better, in this case I’d say it’s better!” He said and Veronica nodded. Hector then left the apartment, it appeared she wasn’t the only one who had people followed. Hector had been keeping taps on her, hence why he probably knew she was alone and that she moved.


End file.
